


The Day The Boy Became 'Harry'

by ddominix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, Harry is four, M/M, One Shot, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddominix/pseuds/ddominix
Summary: Vernon Dursley hated a lot about the boy... PEDOPHILIA. EXTREMELY UNDERAGE. GRAPHIC RAPE.





	The Day The Boy Became 'Harry'

Vernon Dursley hated a lot about the boy.

He hated how his parent’s  _ ‘unnaturalness’  _ had been passed down onto his wife’s nephew. 

He hated how the boy was yet another mouth for Vernon to feed. Another body to clothe…

But most of all, Vernon hated how undeniably  _ attractive  _ he found the boy.

Every time the four-year old walked into a room that Vernon was already in, Vernon would take one look at the skinny body, and his fat cock would lurch in his trousers. It had been this way since the boy had come to live with him at the age of one…

Vernon had honestly been shocked. He never knew such things about himself before the boy came along… but since then, Vernon had come to accept who he truly was. 

A pedophile. Lusting over his own nephew.

After Vernon had come to accept it, he only just had to wait… until the boy grew enough for Vernon to act.

And the time has finally come. 

He was sending Petunia and his little Dudders to his sister, Marge’s, house for the week. When Petunia had asked him why he wasn’t joining them, Vernon had lied and told her that he had important clients to attend to at work for the week. 

She didn’t question him any further on the fact, and had actually praised him at how hard-working he was. 

And that brought him to now… in this moment. Waving goodbye to his wife and son as they pulled down the driveway. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Vernon closed the door and locked it for good measure.

He had some preparations to attend to.

Vernon walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. Once there, he turned to the bedside table next to his side of the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a camcorder that he had bought for this very occasion. 

He turned and set it on top of the dresser, pointing it directly at the bed, before he turned it on and pressed record.

He was ready. It was time to claim what was rightfully his. This act would not only claiming the boy’s body, but also the boy’s affection. 

Over time, hopefully, the boy would lose some of his unnaturalness and Vernon would find his affection for the boy grow…

But that was far off into the future. He had to focus on today.

“BOY!!!” Vernon suddenly yelled, knowing that at the sheer volume, the boy would hear him from wherever he was in the house. “UPSTAIRS IN MY BEDROOM, NOW!!!”

It wasn’t even a minute later until he heard the sound of little feet scrambling up the steps as fast as they could carry his little body.

And soon, he was standing in the doorway. And Vernon’s cock lurched in that now familiar way…

Today, they would become one. Vernon really had been so patient. And today, he was going to allow himself to become selfish for once. 

“On the bed,” Vernon stated firmly. “On your stomach. You better not say a single word, or you’ll get the worst beating of your life.”

The boy’s eyes widened in fear at the statement and he quickly shuffled forward to do what his uncle commanded.

Vernon watched until the boy was settled on his stomach on the mattress…. Finally…. FINALLY, he had the boy in his bed.

Vernon stepped closer, zeroing in on his prey, and harshly grabbed the back of the boy’s hair and brought his head up so that Vernon could put his mouth to the boy’s ear. 

“Aghhh!” The boy cried out in pain, though it was the painful cry of someone who had experienced daily dosage of abuse.

“Not. A. Single. Word.” Vernon threatened once again, before he let go of his hold on the black locks… 

He straightened, and looked down at the slut, before he reached down and started to take off the clothing of the boy…

The boy’s terror kept him from saying anything… not even a muster of a protest. Though Vernon heard the distinct sniffles of silent tears… But he didn’t complain, and he complacently allowed Vernon to strip each article of clothing from the boy until there was nothing left. And he had a nude four-year old on his mattress waiting to be claimed. 

“Good boy.” Vernon praised, glad that the boy wasn’t going to fight him on this… perhaps, the boy subconsciously wanted this too. 

The boy gasped at the unexpected praise, and looked back at Vernon with wide and hopeful eyes. 

Ah… So, that was the way to make the boy comply? So be it.

“If you don’t fight against me, you’ll be a good boy.” Vernon said as he looked imploringly into his nephew’s eyes. “And good boy’s get rewarded.”

Desire to do good flashed through the boy’s eyes and he was immediately nodding, eager to please.

Such a nice child slut…

“Face forward.” Vernon commanded, and the boy snapped to attention and did as he was told. 

Vernon quickly started to strip the clothing from his obese body. Taking off his shirt and trousers, revealing his just as fat cock. 

Then he turned, and got the bottle of lube from the bedside table, then proceeded to pour it into an enema bulb syringe. 

When the syringe was full, Vernon stuck the tip end into the boy’s virgin hole.

The boy gasped, obviously not expecting that to happen.

Vernon paid him no mind. Instead, he squeezed the bulb until all of the lube’s contents was inside of the boy’s anal passage. Then he removed the syringe altogether.

When Vernon had planned this ahead of time, he had made the decision that giving the boy lube was all the preparation the boy was going to get. Vernon wanted the boy to be tight as could be, and a part of him wanted to punish the boy into submission.

Vernon reached down and fondled his cock a bit,  his other thumb reaching down to brush against the closed, wet opening of the boy.

It was time.

At last.

Vernon stepped forward the last step and place his cockhead at the slit of the slut’s hole. And without hesitating a moment longer, started to push.

The boy screamed.

Vernon kept pushing until his cockhead was firmly in place.

Fuck, the walls surrounding him were tight. He kept moving forward, wanting every millimeter of his cock into the boy who had tormented Vernon for years.

The boy stopped screaming when he bottomed out, and was instead shaking in a violent manner that told Vernon that the boy was in shock.

But Vernon didn’t comfort the boy, nor did he wait until the boy’s shock wore off…

He immediately started to thrust, starting off at a fast and furious pace.

Finally… he had claimed what his body wanted. He was fucking a child that he oh, so craved.

The pedophile in him roared with triumph. But, already his obese body was tired of standing at the edge of the bed…

Vernon paused his brutal pace long enough to bring his knees onto the bed, before he leaned his fat stomach on top of the boy’s back, almost crushing him. 

Vernon tilted his hips, angling them to try to get deeper than he had before, causing the boy to cry out again, much to Vernon’s delight.

But a part of him knew that the boy had to at least experience some pleasure… In order for Vernon to mold him into the perfect child slut that Vernon would secretly fuck behind his wife’s back.

Vernon angled his hips once again, and it took a couple of tries, but suddenly the boy gasped again, and Vernon knew that he found the slut’s prostrate. 

He plunged his dick into the spot that was turning his nephew into a whore, and it wasn’t long before the boy was gasping and moaning… pushing his little hips back to meet his uncle’s… 

The boy was panting, his chest heaving with need… to express his desire to say what he was feeling. But he must have remembered that he wasn’t allowed to speak… which made him a good boy.

It wasn’t long before the boy’s second sex started rippling in waves, and the boy cried out in pleasure, experiencing his first orgasm…

At the vice tightening around his cock, Vernon quickly followed suit, letting out a roar of triumph as he released his cum into the boy’s colan. 

Vernon stayed lodged deep within the boy long after they came down from their highs… But Vernon did turn them so that they were now laying on their sides… 

They were both panting, the boy -  _ Harry’s _ body shivering with tingles of pleasure and pain as his muscles still clenched around Vernon’s half-hard mast inside of him.

“You were a good boy…” Vernon panted, wrapping his arm around Harry’s little chest, tugging him closer into the warmth of Vernon’s fat stomach. “You’re mine now…. You know that, Harry?”

He saw the back of Harry’s head nod, his little body still twitching. “Y-Yours.” Harry agreed.

And at the confirmation, Vernon leaned forward to kiss the back of Harry’s head. “You mustn’t ever tell anyone about this, Harry. This is our secret.”

Again, Harry nodded, “Okay, Uncle Vernon… Our secret…”

……..

A year passed by just like that. Vernon snuck around fucking Harry whenever he could, and with time, Harry began to actually enjoy the pain that came with the pleasure. 

Vernon sold the tape of their first time making love to a pedophile website, and made a lot of money off of it. Enough for Vernon to realize that he no longer needed Petunia around…

So, Vernon turned Petunia in to the authorities for child abuse.... Stating that she would beat her nephew whenever Vernon wasn’t around and that he had only just learned of it. 

She had been arrested, and Vernon was granted custody of both Dudley and Harry… which would have never happened if Vernon had simply divorced Petunia. 

Harry was a natural slut. Sometimes following Vernon around the house, waiting for the opportunity for Vernon to present his cock to him, so that he could stick it into his little hole.

Dudley soon learned from Harry’s example, and from seeing his cousin’s sexual relationship with his father, began an incestuous relationship with Vernon as well.

Vernon grew to hate Harry less and less, until all that was left was love.

He would visit Harry every other night and spend that time with him… The other nights, he would spend fucking Dudley.

And they were all at peace for years to come afterward…

Until that blasted letter for Harry came through the mail slot in the door…


End file.
